masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Asari
Biology I dispute the language used in the Biology section that states that "The Protheans also genetically altered the asari to grant them biotic capabilities". I would like to add a disclaimer that states that it's possible that the asari were already biotically-capable, and the protheans enhanced their capabilities, or some but not all asari were biotically-capable, and the protheans engineered the trait to be universal. In Archive 1 for the Asari "Talk" page, under "Biology", a user states it's "Unclear if asari were already predisposed to biotic ability due to high element zero concentrations on Thessia, and the Protheans merely enhanced it, or if they had no biotic ability prior to Prothean intervention." Unless the protheans had the time to engineer all life on Thessia to be biotic, it's more likely that some or all of the asari were already biotic before the arrival of the protheans. We know that Thessia is rich with element zero. That's why the "oravores" wanted to drop an asteroid on the planet. We also know from Thessia's Codex Entry that almost all life on Thessia is biotic - "Because life on Thessia evolved in an eezo-rich environment, the world is home to a wealth of both biotically active and eezo-resistant species". The Manal, which is mentioned www.cerberusdailynews.com/index_old.php/?p=60 in the Cerberus Daily News (back when it was canon). It's described as "biotically active" and "the asari chimpanzee", which indicates that the asari and the manal share a common ancestor. Lastly, I cite Javik's comment which itself is unclear how, exactly, the protheans engineered the asari to be biotic. For these reasons, I would like to append the sentence "The Protheans also genetically altered the asari to grant them biotic capabilities, and defended Thessia from an asteroid strike and the resource-hungry oravores" to read "The Protheans also genetically altered the asari to grant them biotic capabilities (although it's unclear if the asari were already biotic before the protheans arrived), and defended Thessia from an asteroid strike and the resource-hungry oravores". :During Priority: Thessia: :: :: :: :To me, this doesn't leave much room for interpretation. A species can't be "granted" an ability they already have, so that would be speculation on our part. Elseweyr (talk | ) 21:40, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I still contest the matter. First, consider still the information that I have provided. There is enough information there that conflicts with or calls into question what Javik says to make the matter ambiguous. Also consider that Javik is a soldier, not a scientist, nor one privy to all of the details of what the protheans did to the asari. Next, "genetic research" doesn't necessarily imply generic engineering. The "gift of biotics" could just as easily refer to enhancing their naturally-evolved biotics to the point that they could be used in a noticeable way without amps, or biologically wiring their bodies to accept the bio-amps that the asari would use in the future. The "manal", which I mentioned above is stated to be "biotically active". Given ambiguity, I think the best thing to do is append it the way I stated above. That way, the ambiguity is addressed and what's stated in the game is still represented. Merovius (talk) 21:58, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Disagree. The text is very straightforward about the Protheans giving the biotic gift to the Asari people. Saying otherwise is pretty much speculation and should not be put on the article. --MasterDassJennir (talk) 22:37, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :There is no evidence to rebut Javik's assertions in your post above. "Biotically active" is rather vague, and any previous information about the asari's biotic aptitude is contained in the common belief that this was a natural part of asari evolution – the whole reason the revelations on Thessia were shocking was that they contradicted these views. :Whether Javik is a scientist or not doesn't matter. As with other characters, any clearly subjective utterances are to be taken with a grain of salt, but more factual information about the universe is largely accepted as such – that's where a large part of all lore originates from. The ambiguity is present only in further interpretations of what is explicitly stated in-game; any deductions thereof, speculation. Elseweyr (talk | ) 22:59, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Mind control In the article it claims that "it is more likely that the three men were merely focusing on characteristics their species shares with the asari", but this doesn't actually make sense as humans are a very recent addition to the intergalactic community, hence before their arrival, asari had no reason to look like that. In fact, it is hard to believe that they would develop properties to attract other species as it takes a milenia for them to switch a generation. So either their existence proves god, or they as a species change form when they encounter a new species and no other species ever talk about it, or they really look different to each species. And if this makes sense because of some information from me3 I dont want to know. just say you're wrong-- 03:41, February 9, 2014 (UTC) *Two words - Asari Panspermia. Roile (talk) 14:07, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Quarians looks like humans too generally (and very specifically if the controversial Tali picture and EC slide is anything to go by), and so do drell. 21:26, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "it is more likely that the three men were merely focusing on characteristics their species shares with the asari" This is my impression of that scene as the turian focused on the Asari's head-fringe which isn't too different from their own, the human focuses on the body shape which is similar to human females and the salarian on the skins tones since they share some colourful skin tones as well. And it's jumping to conclusions that the asari evolved theses trait simply to attract others species. I mean the the salarians, tuarians , humans, drell and quarians all share a basic shape as well all being bipedal so it's not really much of a stretch that the asari could share features that they might find attractive. Honestly the whole mind control thing and changing their appearance is reading way too much into that scene for me. Personally haven't really seen anything in the games to support the idea and think that section needs to be reworked.--03:16, March 29, 2017 (UTC)Incubus2020 (talk) Gender Vs. Sex yo yo!! why is this article so cissexist?? i changed several instances of "gender" to "sex" where it was needed, and it got switched back almost immediately. what's up with that, though? Gender and Sex are two totally different concepts. Sex is based on your reproductive organs, while gender is how you feel you identify as. I admit we don't know if Asari are a polymorphic species in terms of reproductive organs or not, it seems to be leaning that way, as the genetic information from two parents is not passed on through actual "we are pounding our crotches together", but rather, the whole mind-meld stuff. In spite of this, we don't know how many genders are actually recognized by Asari society. Therefore, the wording of this article should be changed. --BeccArt (talk) 03:41, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Canon material, and characters in-game use that word instead of sex. Don't attribute an intention where there was none. EDIT: I can't Wiki; the below is not part of the gender/sex conversation. I think I fixed it now. EDIT 2: Yup, that did the trick. (The Falere part I posted ended up here for a moment) 21:24, April 19, 2015 (UTC) We do know the asari are a single-sex species. Regarding males, Samara states in the Citadel DLC for Mass Effect 3 that "Perhaps it's a good thing we asari don't have any." Mass Effect Citadel DLC - Samara says Asari dont have males. -- 16:17, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Falere and Biology RE: "By the time she is 42, Falere’s Ardat-Yakshi condition had already come to light indicating she had attempted to meld at least once. Morinth’s condition was also discovered by the time she was in her 40s." (One of the latter paragraphs under Biology) While this might be equally on the grounds of speculation, I believe that the asari have a non-lethal way (for any party involved) to examine asari for the genetic defect once they have reached physical maturity. Morinth is the eldest, and it is thus likely that her condition mainifested first. Even a recessive condition in humans can happen thrice in a row, so it would be natural that younger sisters of a known Ardat-Yakshi be tested before they could become a problem. 21:18, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Asari joinings and their unions, how are they accomplished? I've been reading the codex and playing the games again, I wonder if this is a contradiction or not. According to Liara herself in ME1, physical contact is not required for the union to be initiated nor to make a child. But the codex states that the asari union is accomplished through ¨''sending and receiving electrical impulses directly through the skin''¨. Now that would suggest that physical contact is required, unless biotics were somehow used. The codex state ¨''their evolved ability to consciously control nerve impulses is very similar to biotic training.''¨ which could mean that biotics could be used to initate the union at range however then the question arises: What about the asari that foregoes training their biotics at a young age or before the Protheans even genetically altered them. While we have seen that asari uses biotics during the romance scenes, Mordin also states that biotics can be used to enhance sexual pleasure so it is hard to determine if biotics would be used as such. For one example, near the ME3 ending, Liara offer's a gift to Shepard (the union gift were the share memories or other...) and no biotic glare is seen from Liara but neither is physical contact as their hardsuits prevent it. So what's up here? Is the codex wrong, or Liara wrong, or am I missing something? --Theh5 (talk) 10:05, May 16, 2017 (UTC)